Touch sensitive input devices are becoming common for navigating with applications on electronic devices.
Passwords may be used in many situations where a user needs to be authenticated before using a portion of an electronic device. Situations requiring authentication may include the ability to access or use a computer, mobile phone, PDA, or any other device; they may also enable access to a physical location, or allow use of a credit/debit card or similar instrument. Passwords are typically alphanumeric strings or sequences entered on a keyboard. However, with the advent of touch sensitive input devices, graphical authentication systems are also available. For example, a user may have align icons on a display or touch certain images in a particular order in order to authenticate.
Some systems capture fingerprint data from a user in order to authenticate. Fingerprint sensors may be combined with touch sensitive input devices.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.